


Operation Overload

by Virage



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Foot Massage, French Kissing, Group Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virage/pseuds/Virage
Summary: Maho and Miho receive special training from one of their mother's special friends. Meanwhile, Yukari's mother receives a deal she can't refuse.





	1. How I learned to stop worrying and love my sister

Maho’s hands trembled. She always felt so rock-steady when in command of her Tiger tank, yet the buttons of her younger sister’s shirt seemed as terrifying as a being in the crosshairs of an Elefant. It didn’t help that her Miho’s chest was heaving in anticipation, either. The elder sister refocused her mind on the task at hand. Her fingertip slid across the hard plastic button. Clumsily, she grasped the button between her thumb and index finger and slid it through its matching hole in the cotton shirt. Maho’s pulse began to race as more of her sister’s milky-white skin came into view. Small beads of perspiration were visible on the younger girl’s chest, and Maho could feel Miho’s breath on her neck as she bent closer. Another two buttons were conquered, and a hint of the girl’s cleavage poked through the lowered neckline. Maho pressed her lips against her sister’s skin, tasted the sweetness of youth.

“Maho… are you sure about this?” Miho said.

“I’m more sure than my chances of hitting a Sherman at point-blank range.” Maho’s response came out in breathless gulps. _Damn, that didn’t sound_ _suave_ _at all._

From her sitting position on the bed, Miho grabbed two handfuls of the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. The bra came off next, exposing her growing breasts to the cool air. Her young teats stood proud on her chest, the stiff nipples standing like battle colors, indicating her excitement. Maho thought back to the day when they became more than just sisters. After their match with Selection University, they realized that they had come within a whisker of losing and tarnishing the proud Nishizumi name. Therefore, Miho had moved back home and they began a strict training regimen together, rededicating themselves to the ancient art of panzerfahren. Like a sword being reforged, they haven’t left each other’s side since, sleeping together, eating together, and shooting together, all to refine their craft. One day, Miho was sitting on Maho’s lap in the turret of the latter’s Tiger at the firing range. After the elder sister had gone over the finer points of deflection shooting, Miho had turned around to ask her sister a question. Their lips met, and it felt as natural as loading a round into a well-greased chamber. They knew there was no retreat from that point. They pledged themselves to each other, body and soul, on that fateful day.

But that was the past, and here in the present, Maho’s passion had boiled over. She gently pushed Miho onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her younger sister. Maho closed her eyes and began to kiss her sister’s navel, drinking in the girl’s scent. They had never gone beyond kissing yet, but today… Her kisses steadily advanced up Miho’s abdomen like a creeping barrage on the Western Front. She then feinted to the right, dragging her tongue up the girl’s ribcage. Miho moaned, a lewd sound that drifted on the air like heavy smoke after a battle. Her elder sister began to kiss the valley between her breasts. Maho opened her eyes, expecting to see Miho’s cute blushing face, but instead saw Shiho standing in the doorway. The sharply-dressed woman was framed by the hills of her daughter’s breasts.

“M-Mom!” Maho blurted out. She hadn’t expected her mother to be home this early. Miho gasped and tried to roll over, but was pinned underneath her eldest sister. She could only cross her bare arms over her naked breasts and stared at her mother upside-down.

“Sit down.”

Shiho didn’t even look up as the girls sat in the two chairs in front of the desk. Even at home, their mother was dressed in an immaculately-tailored suit, with not even a coal-black hair out of place on her head. While Maho deeply respected her mother’s work ethic and tough-as-nails attitude, she also hoped she would never become as cold and distant as the older woman had become in the last few years. Shiho singed her name on the bottom of a page with a flourish, then capped the ink pen and put it aside. Out of the corner of her eye, Maho noticed her mother’s cellphone was sitting on the corner of the desk. Her mother folded her hands on the table and stared directly at her eldest daughter.

“I was deeply disappointed in your last panzerfahren battle,” Shiho said in a measured cadence. “You were far too timid and weak. I see neither of you are yet fit to carry on the Nishizumi name.”

Maho wanted to say so many things in response. The University All-Stars team was well-trained and led, their own team was an amalgamation of rivals, they were using vastly-underfunded equipment… but she wouldn’t dream of interrupting her mother.

“Come to my office immediately,” the older woman said, her face about as expressionless as a block of granite. “We need to discuss your recent battle.”

Maho’s heartbeat didn’t slow until Shiho’s footsteps were well down the hallway. She cursed herself for being so caught up in the throes of passion that she forgot to close Miho’s bedroom door. _Well, these things_ _tend to_ _happen when you princess-carry your sister into her bedroom with the intention of having sex with her on the bed you used to share as children_ , she told herself.

“Maho… do you think we’ll be alright? Are we going to be separated again?” Miho asked her sister, her eyes two glistening portals of worry.

“I won’t let anyone come between us again,” Maho responded, grasping Miho’s hands in a tight grip. “Not even Mom. I promise.”

“What should we do? Do you think she knows… about us? Our relationship?”

 _She caught me about to suckle your breasts, so unless she’s blind, yes,_ Maho thought.

“In warfare, information is the key to victory. For now, we won’t say anything. We’ll play defense, and let her make the first move.” Maho handed picked up her younger sister’s bra, sniffed it, then handed it to Miho. “And if she tries to split us up again, then we’ll go on the offensive.”

Maho set her jaw, trying to look composed as Miho put her shirt back on. She wasn’t going to let anyone extinguish the fires of love that burned in her heart. The sisters walked down the hallway wordlessly. To alleviate her younger sister’s anxiety, Maho grasped her hand as they walked down the Japanese-style corridor, leading her into the battlefield of their mother’s office. She only released Miho’s sweaty palm when they were standing outside of the door to Shiho’s home office. Maho raised her fist, rapped it gently on the wall.

“Enter.”

The sisters’ socked feet made small shuffling noises against the tatami mats as they entered the large Japanese-style room. Large wall scrolls depicted girls engaged in fierce panzerfahren battles of days past. Elaborate tank models adorned ornate cabinets situated against the walls. Mottoes calling for bravery and elegance in battle were written in flowing script in scrolls hanging over each window. This office was a true shrine to panzerfahren, and the history of the Nishizumi name was literally writ large upon its walls. The family matriarch was seated behind a small writing desk, head down, engaged in a stack of paperwork. Miho and Maho stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the entryway, silent as a pair of Stugs waiting to ambush their prey. The atmosphere in the room could not have been colder if they were standing in Antarctica, despite the summer heat. Shiho finished with one stack of paperwork, began to tackle another. Maho knew that her mother was making them wait on purpose, in order to feed on their anxiety. But her mother’s tactics could not break her defenses, not after she stared down the ink-black barrel of an M26 Pershing and came out on top.

Shiho turned to her younger daughter. “As such, I’ve arranged for a panzerfahren veteran to give you both a special training session, to re-teach you two the basics of our craft. Obviously, your schools have been deficient in this regard.”

The elder daughter could tell that Miho, too, was ready to leap to her own defense, to say that hasn’t Ooarai proved itself time and again against the highest of odds? But, Maho noticed that Miho kept her jaw tightly shut despite her anger. She was proud to see that her little sister has matured well.

Their mother looked back to Maho. “She will be arriving this evening, and your training will start tonight. I will introduce you at dinner, and I expect you two to be on your best behavior.”

“Ma’am, are we dismissed?” Maho asked.

“You are dismissed.” Shiho went back to her paperwork.

In unison, the sisters stood up, bowed deeply. “Thank you, Mother,” came out of their mouths in perfect synchronization. The girls walked back to Miho’s bedroom in silence. Maho was sure to close the door behind them.

Miho flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. “A special trainer? Who do you think it will be? Maybe Ms. Chouno?” she said, covering her eyes with an arm.

“I have no idea, but I saw Mom’s cellphone was perched at the edge of her desk,” Maho said, sitting down next to her sister. “It must be someone she’s personally close with. Perhaps an old acquaintance, from her school days.”

“Ugh. Do you think we’ll have to live with them? I hope it’s not someone scary. I bet Mom’s teachers were brutal.”

“It can’t be any worse than the battles we’ve went through, together,” Maho responded, with a confident smile. “And no matter what happens, I won’t let anyone break us apart ever again.”

Miho rolled over and hugged a Boko plushie. “Do you promise?”

“I promise. Not just as your elder sister...” Maho said, planting a kiss on Miho’s bare leg. “But also as your lover.”

Miho giggled as her sister’s fingers glided across her smooth skin. “You know, we still have some time before dinner… want to engage in some ‘extra training’?” she said, noticing the lust in Maho’s eyes.

“You read my mind,” her old sister said, planting a kiss on Miho’s lips.

“In fact, I think I’ll eat something before dinner,” Maho continued, tugging at Miho’s skirt. She slid the garment down her sister’s legs and tossed it into a corner of the room.

“Mmm… don’t ruin your appetite,” Miho said, hugging her Boko bear demurely.

Gently, Maho pulled off her sister’s panties, exposing a soft bush of caramel-colored pubic hair. She spread Miho’s legs apart, planting her face right above the cleft.

“Itadakimasu.”

Like a recon in force, Maho’s tongue probed the pink folds of her sister’s vagina. Miho let out a cute yelp as the wet muscle made contact with her flesh. She instinctively closed her thighs around Maho’s head. The elder sister pushed deeper. Her tongue rubbed against Miho’s inner walls, tasting their tangy flavor. Maho’s saliva mixed with her sister’s juices in a sticky cocktail. She moved ever closer, until Miho’s stiff pubic hair tickled her nose, which was filled with the scent of her sister’s lust. Her tongue began twirling like a dog lapping at a water bowl. It wasn’t long before Miho came. The younger sister shouted an orgasmic moan into her teddy bear. Maho hoped the stuffed animal muffled the sound enough that it wouldn’t be picked up by any prying ears.

Maho licked the remains of Miho’s juices from her lips. “You tasted wonderful, my sweet,” she said. They kissed, giving Miho a taste of her own fluids. The younger girl’s face was flushed with post-orgasmic bliss. As Miho cleaned herself off with a tissue, her sister reclined on the bed. After pulling her panties back on, Miho draped a blanket over both of their glowing bodies.

“We still have some time before dinner. Shall we take a nap?” she said to her older sister.

“Yes. We may need to conserve our strength for later,” Maho replied, wrapping her arms around Miho and shutting her eyes.


	2. Banquet fit for a queen

Miho’s eyes fluttered open. It took a second for her vision to adjust to the darkened room. Long shadows fell over her furniture. The crimson light that filtered through the window indicated that the sun was about to set. She could hear Maho gently breathing next to her in the foggy heat-haze of the late summer day.

A soft knock on the bedroom door wiped the last vestiges of sleep from her mind. “Come in,” Miho said. She tried to sit up, but forgot about her older sister’s arm wrapped around her waist. It fell into her lap like a wet pool noodle, causing Maho to stir. A servant girl barely older than herself entered the bedroom and bowed deeply.

“Young Ladies, Lady Nishizumi requests your presence for dinner,” the maid said.

“We’ll be right there. Hey, Maho, wake up,” Miho said, shaking her sister. The servant girl bowed again and left into the darkened hallway. Maho groaned before she pulled herself into a seated position.

“Is it dinner time already?” the older sister groggily asked. She stretched her arms high over her head.

“Yes. We shouldn’t keep Mother waiting.” Miho folded the blanket and set it aside. They made sure not a button was out of place on their person before leaving.

They walked down the hallway in silence once again. Miho tried to hide her emotions, but she was quite nervous about meeting this trainer that her mother had hired. She looked over at Maho, but her elder sister’s face was a blank mask. Miho hoped her sister could be brave enough for the both of them.

As the girls approached the dining room, a cornucopia of delicious smells assailed their nostrils like olfactory shock troopers. The first thing Miho noticed was that the low, Japanese-style table was covered with dishes, with everything from lobster to meat to vegetables, all perfectly prepared. Miho knew her family’s cook was extremely talented, but this was an out-of-this-world spread. The next thing she saw was the elegantly-dressed woman seated next to her mother.

Wait.

Next to her mother?

Shiho had always had guests sit across from her, as if they were a target to be obliterated. Whoever this woman was, she was obviously quite close to her mother. Both and figuratively and literally, because she was resting a hand on Shiho’s thigh. The woman had light brown hair and eyes, and her oval face and pleasant complexion were a sharp contrast to the Nishizumi matriarch’s sharp, angular features. Miho racked her brain, trying to put a name to the familiar face. Thankfully, her older sister spoke up for the both of them.

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Shimada,” Maho said. Miho noticed that her mother quickly slapped the other woman’s hand off her thigh as she noticed her daughters entering the room. Chiyo Shimada was a vision of feminine beauty, wearing an elegant red skirt and matching blouse over a cream-colored shirt. A lock of her wavy hair curled over her chest. As usual, Shiho wore her regular-issue black pantsuit.

“Hello girls.” Chiyo’s voice was soft and musical. “I hope my Alice didn’t give you too much trouble.”

_Ahh_ , Miho thought. _She’s Alice’s mother. But I know I recognize her from that one framed photo on Mom’s desk, the one from when Mom was in school._

“It was an honor to fight against your daughter,” Miho said with a bow, recalling their final clash vividly. “She is an incredible panzerfahren warrior. Will she be joining us for dinner?”

“Unfortunately not. She has some business to attend to at the University. Her subordinates let her down on the battlefield, and she has my permission to show them the errors of their ways,” Chiyo said, with a crooked smile. “But please, sit down and eat!”

“Don’t order my daughters around!” Shiho said angrily, punching her friend’s cheek. A stomach grumbled. Miho fidgeted nervously.

Shiho sighed. “You girls, stop standing there and eat already.”

Miho and Maho sat at the table, in perfect seiza style. A chorus of “itadakimasu” came from around the table.

“This food looks amazing!” Miho gushed, unsure of where to start. Perhaps with the braised beef, or the shrimp?

“The food was a gift from our guest,” explained Shiho. “Be sure to thank her properly.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Shimada,” the daughters said in unison. Chiyo simply smiled. “Oh my, your daughters are so well behaved.”

Miho snatched up a pair of chopsticks and shoveled a piece of meat into her mouth. “Oh, ish sho good!” She hadn’t even swallowed the bite before she felt her mother glaring daggers at her. Even Maho was peering over a bowl of miso soup at her.

“Miho, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Shiho admonished her.

“It’s fine,” Chiyo giggled. “This gift was the least I could do to honor your victory. Although I must say, your family’s chef did an incredible job. I didn’t expect it to be prepared Japanese-style. I simply must get out to the countryside more often.”

Shiho shot her friend a sideways glance after hearing that veiled insult. Normally, such a comment would be unthinkable in Nishizumi matriarch’s fearsome presence. Miho had never seen someone treat her mother with such brazen familiarity.

“Perhaps your decadent Western lifestyle has made your family soft,” Shiho retorted. By now, even Maho looked uncomfortable. The tension in the air was beginning to feel the same as the eve of a battle. _If this goes any farther, someone is going to get shot out of a cannon_ , Miho thought.

Chiyo took a long sip of black tea, her elegant features unperturbed. “I would rather be soft than a block of marble. Here Shiporin, try the beef!”

The brown-haired woman pinched a piece of perfectly-cooked meat between her chopsticks and raised it to Shiho’s mouth. “Say ahn~”

“Tch, I’m not a child-mmph.” Even Shiho was surprised by this sudden food assault. Still, she dutifully chewed the proffered food, a slight smile creeping up her lips. The tension in the air dissipated as Chiyo went back to eating. Miho noticed that her mother’s saliva was still glistening on Chiyo’s chopsticks as the brunette licked them clean.


	3. Training Day

Thankfully, the rest of the meal was uneventful. Miho patted her stomach and thanked Chiyo again for the meal. Shiho excused her daughters, who were met by a servant girl and led away. Now alone with her dear friend, Chiyo could hardly keep her hands to herself. She gently slid a fingertip up Shiho’s arm.

“Your daughters have grown up so strong. You must be very proud of them.”

“They are both an embarrassment to the Nishizumi name,” Shiho said coldly.

“Oh, don’t be so mean, Shiporin~” Chiyo said seductively, as she lightly kissed the other woman’s neck. “They’re both so cute.” She was close enough to smell Shiho’s shampoo on her piano-black hair, a woody scent befitting such a wooden woman.

“They need more training,” Shiho said, not rebuffing the other woman’s advances.

“So why did you call me over? Did you miss me that much? It’s been so many months… I missed you, you know,” Chiyo said, before nibbling on Chiyo’s ear. Shiho remained silent, but her blushing cheeks betrayed her growing excitement. She broke out of her statuesque stillness when Chiyo kissed her on the lips. Chiyo’s tongue roughly penetrated Shiho’s mouth like an armored spearhead. She could taste the fading flavors of their shared dinner on the other woman’s cheeks. The black-haired woman brusquely shoved her friend aside.

“If you want to do that,” Shiho said sternly, “then go brush your teeth first. Your mouth stinks.”

“Oh~, is that an invitation to stay the night?” Chiyo said with a purr, while resting her head in Shiho’s lap. The black-haired woman began to stroke her rival’s hair like a cat, before she caught herself and stood up.

“Like I said, go freshen up. I’ll be in my bedroom. I trust you remember where it is,” Shiho said. She signaled to a servant to clean up before she walked away.

Luckily, Chiyo already had a toothbrush stored in Shiho’s personal bathroom. After that task was completed, she sauntered over to the Nishizumi matriarch’s master bedroom. The door was open a crack, spilling a sliver of light into the darkened hallway. Gently pushing the door open, she saw that Shiho was already lying on the futon. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was deep and steady. _Fell asleep waiting for me?_ Chiyo thought. _Too bad for you. I want to play a little before bedtime._ The brown-haired woman quietly took off her clothes, and set them aside in a neat pile. She was now as nude as an armored car against a high-velocity gun. Her bare feet quietly slapped against the tatami mat as she crossed the traditional Japanese room. She knelt next to the futon, and gently brushed a few strands of Shiho’s ink-black hair away from her forehead. The Nishizumi matriarch didn’t stir a wink. Soft shadows danced in the candlelight across Shiho’s high cheekbones. _When she’s like this, her hard exterior just melts away. She’s more beautiful today than the day we met._ Chiyo’s heart was nearly beating out of her chest. She couldn’t wait to melt the rest of this ice queen. Gently, she slipped a hand underneath Shiho’s robe, wrapping it around the curve of a breast…

Chiyo was so entranced that she let down her guard, and was completely unprepared when Shiho grabbed her molester's wrist and flipped her underneath her own body, swapping their positions. Now Chiyo wore a shocked expression, and nothing else.

“You’ve always been poor at reconnaissance,” Shiho said with a grin, her hair forming a dark curtain around Chiyo’s face. “You didn’t really think I was asleep, did you?”

“Tsk. Ambushes are a coward’s way to fight.” Even though Shiho had a firm hold of Chiyo’s forearms, the naked woman’s struggles were only for show. She quite liked the feel of Shiho’s hair tickling her bare skin.

“Fighting to win is the only way to fight,” Shiho said, rubbing her thigh against Chiyo’s crotch.

“Mmm~, am I your prisoner now? You’re going to have to get rough if you want me to talk.”

“Oh, I have something else in store for you. Girls! Come out here!” Shiho yelled toward a corner of the room. Miho and Maho came out of the closet, looking nervous.

“Reinforcements?! How sneaky!” Chiyo gasped, realizing that the two teenage girls were staring at her naked body. She tried to squirm away to cover her naughty bits, but Shiho held her down firmly.

“Mother… is this the special training you were talking about?” Maho asked.

“Very astute, my daughter. Indeed, you will be training with her,” Shiho confirmed.

“You mean… with tanks, right?” Miho timidly queried.

Shiho was quick to correct her. “Don’t be absurd. Did you girls learn nothing so far? At its very essence, panzerfahren has its roots in the ancient ways of pleasuring a woman. The secret ways of battle are revealed in combat upon a woman’s body.”

“A wise woman once said, ’The supreme art of war is to seduce the enemy without fighting,’” Maho proudly quoted. Miho glanced at her sister, her face a sheet of confusion.

“Sun Tzu… I’m impressed,” Chiyo said. Shiho released the brunette from her iron grip, and sat on her friend’s face to keep her quiet.

Miho spoke up. “Are you saying panzerfahren is more than just driving tanks around?”

“Indeed. Since antiquity, women of power have settled disputes by competing to see who can deal the most pleasure to her partner,” Shiho explained. “The woman who orgasmed first lost the dispute. Thus, the great families developed their own techniques for pleasuring women. We can see the evidence in the gladiatorial schools of ancient Rome.” 

“Oh! My friend Caesar told me about those,” Miho said brightly. “Women warriors would battle in the sands of the arena until one of them orgasmed and submitted. Different styles abounded, including warriors skilled in fingering, cunnilingus, and kissing.”

Shiho nodded. “That’s right. Panzerfahren is a modern extension of the ancient ways. Certainly you’ve felt that special tingling feeling when you’ve been knocked out by an enemy tank. When you know your opponent’s erogenous zones, you will never lose. I saw you girls’ embarrassing attempts at foreplay. It’s time to teach you two girls the deepest secrets of the Nishizumi family.”

Chiyo moaned. “Don’t I get any say in this?” Her voice was muffled by her rival’s ass.

“Under the ancient laws, the matriarch of the losing family in battle is at the disposal of the matriarch of the winning family. Thus, you are my captive for the night. The forms must be obeyed,” Shiho said. Despite Chiyo’s protestations, her excitement could be smelled by all. _My rival is forcing me to have sex with her teenage daughters_ , she thought, her mind racing. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Shiho’s children as they stripped. Smooth, youthful skin glistened in the candlelight. Shiho stood up and tossed off her own robe, leaving all four women as nude as the days they were born. The Nishizumi matriarch knelt next to her captive.

“Think of your opponent’s body like a battlefield,” Shiho said, waving a hand down Chiyo’s body. “Each erogenous zone is a stronghold to be taken.”

Shiho licked a finger, ran it around the rim of Chiyo’s lips. “First, the mouth is an obvious point to attack, and, just like a tank is often the best weapon against a tank, the best weapon here is your own mouth. Observe.” Shiho puckered her own lips, then bent over and planted a kiss on her rival. However, Chiyo was never one to submit quietly, and she met Shiho’s attack with her own counter, sticking her tongue in the black-haired woman’s mouth. Reluctantly, Shiho broke contact, a thick strand of saliva connecting the two women. Teaching her daughters was more important than her own pleasure.

“As you can see, your opponent can always find a way to counterattack,” Shiho said, pausing to lick her lips and swallow Chiyo’s saliva. “Miho, practice breaking through her defenses by attacking with your own tongue first.”

“Y-Yes, Mother.” Miho dutifully obeyed, leaning over and beginning to french-kiss her mother’s rival. Chiyo felt the young girl’s inexperienced tongue writhing inside her mouth like a bull in a china shop. She positioned her own tongue to intercept the intruder, as she attempted to force it back inside Miho’s mouth. Having temporarily gained the upper hand, or tongue, Chiyo ran her slippery appendage all around the teenager’s small mouth, feeling her smooth teeth and the ridged surface of her hard palate. The older woman could tell that Miho let down her guard. Chiyo took advantage by placing her hand on the back of the girl’s head, forcing her face closer.

While Chiyo’s mouth was occupied, Shiho moved a hand down to her rival’s breast and began to stimulate the pink nipple. Chiyo’s large mammaries were strong and firm, like a well-built redoubt. Maho grabbed the opposite breast and tried to mimic her mother’s actions.

“My daughter, the battle for a hill can be most difficult,” Shiho explained. “As you are attacking up a slope, you will always be under observation by your opponent and subject to her raking fire. Thus, you must make a feint,” -Shiho ran her tongue along Chiyo’s throat, hearing her rival moan due to her combined assault- “before taking your objective.” Shiho proceeded to suckle on the woman’s nipple. Again, she regretfully pulled herself off the teat with a lewd popping sound. The not-so-Little Round Top of a breast was covered in a sheen of saliva, as if its defenders were massacred on its slopes.

Upon absorbing her mother’s instructions, Maho kissed Chiyo’s armpit before she attached her mouth to the as-yet unconquered other breast. Her suction was strong and obscene. Chiyo could hardly contain herself, as she was under assault on all sides by her rival’s daughters. She really wanted to finger herself, but she couldn’t bear the thought of giving up the towel so soon. Shiho would never let her hear the end of it if the proud matriarch of the Shimada family allowed herself to be defeated by two teen girls. Her nails scraped against the tatami mat floor as she balled her free hand into a fist. However, she could tell that her counterattacks were having an effect. Miho currently had a hand shoved between her own thighs, and Maho’s crimson face indicated that she was enjoying her “training” quite a bit. If Chiyo could get these girls to orgasm before she did, it would be a comeback worthy of song, especially as she was deep in enemy territory. 

“Miho, disengage and reposition,” Shiho commanded. Miho obeyed, releasing her lips from Chiyo’s mouth and moving past Maho, who was sucking on the older woman’s breast like a calf at her mother’s udder. Shiho knelt near Chiyo’s feet, and ran the tip of her index fingernail along the sole, causing her rival to flex her toes in surprise.

“While most combatants are aware that a mobility kill can cripple an opponent’s strength, few women know the proper way to knock her target’s socks off,” Shiho said, guiding Miho’s hand. “First, rub your fingers around your the ball of your opponent’s feet.” Miho worked on one foot, while her mother massaged its partner. “The killing blow, however, can only happen when you attack the chink in the armor: the toes.” To demonstrate, the black-haired woman gently ran her fingers up and down Chiyo’s toes, gently squeezing them. Next, she ran her tongue between each toe. Miho, overcome with lust, shoved several toes straight into her mouth, and began suck on them obscenely. Even though her pussy was gushing like a leaking fuel tank, Chiyo realized that she had the upper hand. Shiho’s daughters were going out of their young minds with lust, and were fingering themselves with reckless abandon. Chiyo’s carefully-cultivated body was erotic enough to defeat any opponent. Soon, her rival’s daughters would cum, and she would avenge her daughter’s defeat at the hands of these two hellcats.

Ever the astute commander, Shiho was quick to redeploy her forces. There was still one last unconquered bastion: Chiyo’s pussy. The warm, pink folds were dripping with sticky fluids, and one final thrust should be enough to bring her rival to orgasm. After ordering Miho go to back to kissing Chiyo’s mouth, Shiho placed her face between her rival’s thighs, staring deep into the sopping-wet pussy. From this distance, the woman’s vagina was wetter than a Russian dirt road after the spring rains. Puffs of steam were even floating up from the pink crevasse.

“When you went down on Miho, you neglected a very important thing, my daughter,” Shiho said, turning to Maho. “Do you know what that is?”

Maho looked dreadfully embarrassed, but she should know by know that her mother has eyes and ears everywhere.

The elder sister swallowed audibly. “Not brushing my teeth first?”

“Wrong. You didn’t pay any attention to your sister’s clitoris. Not attacking such a vulnerable area is unexcusable. When assaulted correctly, your opponent’s clitoris can hold the key to your victory. The secret is to hold the nub between your lips and teeth, and pretend that you are trying to suck a grape through a straw. Observe, my child.” From all of this foreplay, Chiyo’s clit was cherry-red and quite engorged, standing watch over the smooth plain of her shaved pubic region. Just as she’d instructed, Shiho carefully folded her lips around the love button, and began to suck. Chiyo’s mind went blank with sheer pleasure. She had to summon all of her inner will in order to not cum right there on her rival’s face. Like Panfilov’s 28 Guardsmen, she stood tall in the face of an overwhelming assault. The siege on her pussy was broken for a brief moment when Shiho exchanged places with Maho, so that her elder daughter could practice on Chiyo’s pussy. Shiho’s expert touch was replaced with the younger girl’s inexperienced tongue. Maho’s own pussy was nearly as wet as her opponent’s, and Miho was furiously fingering herself as well. Even with her eyes closed, Chiyo’s finely-tuned pussy-detecting senses could tell that those two girls were begging for their own release. If the older woman could hold out a little longer, her own victory will be at hand, a triumph at least equal to Stalingrad.

Sensing her opportunity for a breakthrough, Chiyo wrapped her thighs around Maho’s head, locking her legs at the ankles to prevent escape. The darker-haired sister’s nose and mouth were shoved right into the Shimada matriarch’s wet pussy, which covered the girl’s face with slime. At the same time, Chiyo engaged Miho’s throat with her tongue, snaking it past the younger sister’s uvula and tickling her tonsils. The effect of this pincer assault caused the sisters to moan in unison, their aching pussies exploding in orgasm. The exhausted sisters fell, chests heaving, faces flushed with pure pleasure. Chiyo’s expert counterattack defeated these pretenders to the Nishizumi throne.

“Well well, looks victory is mine, Shiporin~” Chiyo mocked her rival, while wearing her daughter’s saliva like a milk mustache. Shiho, however, remained as calm as Montgomery during the Battle of the Bulge. Despite her troops having fallen around her, she was still ready to fight. “That’s where you’re wrong,” Shiho said, straddling her rival. “I still stand. And don’t call me that, Chiyo-kichi!!”

Shiho began grinding against her pussy against Chiyo’s pink crevasse. Her daughters had softened her opponent’s defenses, and it was now up to her to defend the Nishizumi name. The two mothers held hands, as Shiho rode Chiyo like the woman was her own tank. Upon seeing their mother have sex with her rival, Miho and Maho began to emulate the two veteran women. Maho sat astride her younger sister and began to grind, as their labored breathing gave rise to wordless exhalations. The four females orgasmed at once, like quadruple timed demolition charges. Each woman embraced her partner with a kiss, four sweating, steaming, panting lesbians.

“Haah… you’ve still got it, Shiporin,” Chiyo said, gasping. “I think… we’ll count that as a tie?”

“I accept nothing but total victory,” Shiho said, getting to her feet. “Prepare yourself!”

The maids had quite a mess to clean up that night.


	4. Oh! Is this the Nishizumi-ryu?!

Shiho twirled her pen between her fingers. She had been listening to this upbeat girl prattle on about tanks for what felt like ages.

“And that’s why I, Yukari Akiyama, am the foremost expert on tanks in Ooarai!” the schoolgirl exclaimed proudly. “I will happily teach your daughters everything I know!”

“I’m sure you will,” Shiho said, without a hint of a smile. Her younger daughter’s friend brag about how many tanks she knows all about, and about how all of Anglerfish Team’s victories were due to her superior panzerfahren knowledge. “Sign here, please.”

Yukari accepted the gilded pen, felt its substantial weight. “Uh, sure.” She dutifully signed her name on the contract. Shiho reached into a desk drawer, retrieved a circular object.

“Lean forward.”

Yukari did as she was told, allowing Shiho to slip a dog collar around the girl’s slender neck. A golden medallion hung from the center. Yukari’s name was printed on the front of the circular disc, and Shiho’s personal stamp was engraved on the opposite side. 

“This is…?” Yukari asked, with obvious trepidation. She gingerly fingered the name tag.

“You are a servant of the Nishizumi household now, which means you are my personal property. You will be exposed to the deepest secrets of the Nishizumi clan from now on; thus, you cannot leave the premises, lest you are captured and tortured for your knowledge.”

Yukari swallowed nervously, the bulge forcing itself against the tight leather neckband.

Shiho pushed her chair out and stood up. “Come. You must begin training with my daughters immediately.”

Yukari followed her new owner through the halls of the mansion. Shiho led her into a bedroom, where Miho and Maho were sprawled on the floor, making out noisily. Upon seeing their mother walk in, both girls quickly stood up. Miho’s neck was covered in hickies, and Maho’s shirt was hastily buttoned. Shiho produced a loop of cord from her pocket and attached it to Yukari’s collar, and handed it Miho. The girl’s mother cleared her throat.

“In ancient Rome,” Shiho began, “women of noble families would be given a gladiator as a slave to teach them the brutal ways of war. Such a servant makes the ideal sparring partner.”

Miho couldn’t hide her excitement. “Mother, can I really keep her?”

“Yes, but keep in mind that I paid her family handsomely for her rights, so do not break her too quickly.” After squeezing Yukari’s ass, Shiho left the room.

The messy-haired girl looked around nervously. Miho and Maho had hungry looks on their faces. Obviously, this wasn’t the kind of tutoring she had thought she signed up for.

“Umm… so, do you want to go over some tank silhouettes as an identification exercise?” Yukari said, beginning to sweat. She yelped as Maho began to stroke her thigh. “We have something… different in mind,” the elder sister said, her breath tickling Yukari’s neck. Miho tugged on Yukari’s leash, leading her to the bed.

“We’re going to play with you all night.”

The End


End file.
